cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Messiah Lorenz
Me'si Lorenzo Oberlin '''(Born July 15, 1998) is a German Fashion Designer, Television Personality and Professional Wrestler who wrestles under the ring name '''Messiah Lorenz. Early Life Me'si was born in Cologne, Germany to parents: A very wealthy, Fashion Designer (Jonas Oberlin), and a top tier French Journalist (Annalise Mugler) The pair met during one of Jonas' fashion shows in which he had spotted the woman in the crowd during curtain call. The two hit it off from there. Years later the two were married and living quite lavishly. After their marriage was official, they decided it was time to start a family. They wanted nothing more than a child, but they wanted a daughter. The two were filled with excitement when Annalise found out that she was pregnant but the excitement didn't last long once she gave birth to a boy. For a few months the pair attempted to cope with the disappointment but ultimately decided they couldn't be happy with the way things turned out. They decided they would give Me'si up for adoption-in the US. Jonas, feeling bad about the situation whilst simultaneously believing it what was needed to be done, practically split his net worth in half for Me'si, ensuring he would be set for the rest of his life. During his early years, Me'si lived happily. He grew up with the belief that he was spoiled, not aware that it was his own fortune fueling his lavish upbringing. He was home schooled up until the age of 15. His foster parents wanted to make him feel as normal as possible, enrolling him in high school. Coincidentally around this time, he began to 'discover' himself, realizing he was a homosexual male. This discovery put a dent in his happy, fairy tale lifestyle. He was bullied during his high school year. During his senior year he decided to drop out of school. The very same day, Me'si's foster parents gave him the rundown on his real parents and his hidden wealth. This left him confused and appalled. He ran away, at the time being 18 he figured he could use his fortune to live his own life, which he did. Professional Wrestling Career At the age of 19 Me'si became very interested in wrestling. He had found it to be one of the few things that could keep him occupied when he turned on his television. He had decided to get involved with the business, enrolling in wrestling school where he continues to train and perfect his craft. Match Listing Critical Collision (2017) On June 2, 2017, Me'si made his televised debut during a community event title: "Critical Collision". He faced off against another newcomer, Jiovanni De'phiorr, where he came out victorious after forcing Jiovanni to tap out. Personal Life Besides Wrestling, Me'si runs a multi-million dollar fashion brand: 'MASQUE'. He transitioned into the business not because of his father, but because of his best friend, Gian Valmont. He spends some of his free sketching ideas for future collections/fashion show when he's not entertaining whatever man finds themself as his love interest at that moment. He also helps out Royceilia Anamorah, with her wrestling. In-Ring Persona When in the ring, Messiah takes on a cocky character. His character could be described as the following: A man who's looks are his strength and his weakness. Though he is obviously very attractive (And he knows it), He puts on this vein, cocky attitude to hide all the pain and damage that life brought upon him. More specifically, High School. His In-Ring character enjoys humiliating men and making them the submissive, sort of how bullies made him feel in HS. He has the tendency to be very immature, he can get jealous of others if they get more attention than him or even if he feels they look better than him. He doesn't align as a heel, face, or a tweener. He likes to think of himself as neutral. He sets himself an objective, and he'll accomplish that feat no matter what side of the law he needs to play on. Appearance Messiah stands at 5'8. His hair is short and is currently a neutral brown. He has a muscular build with a 6-pack that his glam quad works hard to keep appealing. He keeps his face well highlighted and his eyebrows perfectly arched to achieve his signature stern look. In the ring he wears blue contacts to add to his "perfect" persona. He creates his own ring gear, which consists of the following: The main aspect switches between skimpy wrestling trunks and above-the-knee length tights. He doesn't focus on the color scheme too much, as long the colors go together well he can roll with it. If he wears the trunks he may chose to wear thigh high boots or standard kick pads. With the trunks, he feels only the kick pads will suffice. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Siah-lencer '''( Running Inverted Overdrive ) ** ''Assault & Flattery ''( Diving Elbow Drop ) * '''Signature Moves ** ''Safe Word ''( Flying Heel Kick ) ** ''Heart Attack ''( Corner Trapped Double Knee Facebreaker ) ** DDT ** Neckbreaker Variations *** Standing *** Necksnap ** ''Mirror Mirror ''( Leg-Drop Bulldog ) ** Full Windsor Knot ** ''Billionaire Boot '' ( Running Face Wash w/ Theatrics ) ** Cornered Face Slam into Boot * Nicknames ** 'The Dime Piece" ** 'The Showstopper' ** 'Platinum Playa' ( Only when his hair is silver ) ** 'The King of Cutesville' * Entrance Themes ** '''One For the Money' ''by Escape the Fate ( 2017-2019 ) ** '''Bling Bling ( English Cover ) '''by Cameron Philip ( 2019-Present ) __FORCETOC__ Category:Wrestler Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox